Behind the Bushes
by rayaikawa
Summary: Roy Mustang, 30 years old. Location: behind the bushes. This is a matter of life and death; Riza Hawkeye is out on a date! ONESHOT ROYAI DAY Countdown Fanfiction DAY 3.


Day 3, third fanfic weee! Thanks for the reviews and favorites for the first two. Here's the third one. Enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA/B.

* * *

"Will I meet you again tomorrow?"

"No. My train leaves early so…"

"Um, don't you want to sit inside for a bit? Perhaps a little coffee?"

"Nah. I gotta go leave or my wife might, you know… show me her love by caressing me to pieces."

"Well, I can see why. You're very sarcastic."

"Good night."

"Good night."

The colonel could not believe his eyes, his ears, or even his own absurdity for hiding behind the bushes just to stalk on the lieutenant's 'date' the whole day. It was an innocent Sunday afternoon; the day when Riza would finally meet the man who's been sending her letters for 2 months. He knew, of course, that the day would be today. He looked through the letters secretly and it was his doomsday when he found out.

"Boss, you're overreacting, know." Breda said as he lazily ate another hotdog on bun that noon.

"Don't call me overreacting. I'm just-" the alchemist tried to reason out.

"Overly over overreacting?" Havoc interrupted. "Overly over-concerned?"

"That's not grammatically correct, Lieutenant Havoc." Falman commented but Havoc still went on.

"Overly overly overprotective? Overly-"

"Stop it Havoc. I get it." Roy sighed. "But, seriously, what do I do?"

"Why do you have to do anything? The lieutenant's just going out on a date, sir." Fuery had suggested casually. And with that, all eyes were on him.

"How can you just easily say that? I'm practically panicking here!" Roy asked.

"I can't believe we're getting advice like this from you." Havoc added.

"How dense can you get, Fuery?" Falman followed. "Just because you got a steady girlfriend…"

"I can't believe the radio-kid's giving us advice. Woah. Looks like I'm lagging with the experience here." Breda ended with a finishing blow.

The bombarded Fuery was left sulking on the far end of the room. "You're all so mean to me." He cried.

The colonel sighed. Fuery sighed. Everyone sighed. Apart from the colonel being jealous about the date his lieutenant just accepted, everyone else was shocked too. The untouchable Riza Hawkeye, the best sharpshooter of the military and one of the most hardworking lieutenants in Amestris is finally going on a date. Someone actually had the guts and balls to ask her out. And this mysterious guy is not yet bleeding to death because of gunshots or dog bites. The lieutenant actually said yes without being forced. Really. It was the apocalypse.

"Well, you could go spy on her, colonel." Havoc said whispering to Roy's left ear. The devil's advocate.

"Colonel, no-" Fuery tried to reason but he was pushed out of the room by the three remaining men in the office.

"Come on colonel. You're not scared, are you?" Breda added. Soon all three of them; Havoc, Breda and Falman were behind the colonel doing weird dances and speaking in creepy tones.

"Ah, fine, fine." Roy gave in. And besides, he would've done it even if his men didn't urge him to. "I'll go tail Hawkeye this Sunday."

After a few moments of Roy fidgeting and worrying, the lieutenant entered. She placed a stack of paperwork to be finished supposedly that day but as everyone knew in the office, the colonel followed a certain policy of procrastination; it will be finished when it's due.

"Sir, please don't slack off on these… For once." Hawkeye said while Mustang merely glanced at the said work to be done. It was a Saturday. There is no way he'd miss tomorrow, the said date, for work. So he decided to do as much as he could that afternoon.

It was a miracle.

"Wow. Sir," Riza was amazed at the efficiency her boss displayed. "Um, how should I put this? You're, you're… This is not happening."

"Yeah Hawkeye believe it." Roy rolled his eyes playfully. 'But not as unbelievable as you going out with another man.' Roy thought but did not dare add.

"No, it's… Really. I'm speechless here." She added poking more fun on him.

"Yeah, yeah. Your dry sense of humour is killing me too." Roy tried to feign a laugh.

"Well, I have to congratulate you but don't get even more conceited than you already are." Riza said smiling genuinely. "I have to go now, colonel. Just lock up when you leave. Good night."

"Why? In a hurry?" Roy tried to fish out some information. 'Maybe she'd tell me about it since it's a once in an eon event.' He thought.

"Sort of. I have an early appointment to attend to tomorrow." Riza replied only briefly. "I hate to cut short our conversation but I really have to go now, sir." She saluted and left the room.

The next day, Roy got up early to position himself behind the bushes. It was ridiculous and he swore never to do it again for his pride's sake. It was degrading especially because of the fact that he is practically the infamous lady-killer of the military. Finally at around ten in the morning, when the sun graced the streets of Central, the lieutenant was spotted going out of her apartment lobby. She wore a very elegant white dress with gold accents that complemented her eyes and hair colour well. He has never seen her dressed this sophisticatedly.

Roy tailed her to a very expensive looking restaurant and as he approached her, the man he has been dying to see finally came into view. He was handsome and formal at that. He had the same blond hair however her eyes were of a lighter tint. They took their seats and began chatting casually. She laughed at his jokes and he looked at her intently. They were enjoying while Roy suffered from a sorts of torture.

Not long after, they left. The man drove Riza home which left Roy with no choice but to chase them for twenty-two blocks. After all the panting and sweating, he finally found himself in his current position behind the bushes.

And then he heard it.

'The man has a wife?' Roy thought. 'But, then, they're, oh no. Riza's going out with a married man and she's okay with that?'

The second the man was out of sight, Roy walked to Riza's apartment, still sweating and panting. Just before closing the door behind her, Roy dashed and stopped it to face a very startled lieutenant.

"Riza!" Roy called out.

"Oh, sir!" Riza turned her back, shocked to see her superior. "Good Afternoon. What brings you here?"

"Riza, please tell me who that guy is!" Roy begged desperately.

"Oh, he-"

"Why? Riza, I never knew you could do such a thing!" Roy was overreacting. Ah, no. He was overly overreacting.

"Sir, what?" Riza was quite unsure of what Roy was going on about. "I-" She was cut off again.

"Riza, break up with him! Geez! He's married!" Roy was ranting. "You could always go out with me. I'll give you all my time and I'll love you. You alone. You don't-"

"WHAT?" She exclaimed and blinked.

"You're going out with a married man!" Roy cried; she blinked some more.

She heard enough to comprehend. She laughed. She laughed really hard.

"What's so funny?" Roy asked getting more desperate. "Riza, why are you-"

"Woah, wait, sir. Let me finish." Riza was still chuckling and is obviously very fascinated. "Sir, you don't think he's my boyfriend, do you?"

Roy raised a curious eyebrow. "He's not?"

"Oh colonel, you are really mislead you know." Riza replied wiping away some tears from all the laughing. "He's my uncle who came from Aeurgo for a rare visit. Don't you see the resemblance with my father?" She smiled at him oh so sweetly he could melt.

"Oh." Roy said scuffling his hair. "I-I,"

"You?"

"I was overly over overreacting."

"You do know that's not grammatically correct, right."

"I was jealous."

She smiled at him again. "That's a rare confession."

"Because you going out on a date is rare."

"This got you jealous?"

"Of course. Didn't you hear a word a said a while ago?" He slipped his left hand on her hips and her right on her soft and lightly coloured cheeks. He fixed his gaze on her alone.

"I did. It's just," Riza returned the stare with her hand gently pressing his right hand on her cheek. "surprising how this day turned out."

"I bet I could take you to a more expensive restaurant."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep." Roy smiled from ear to ear. "Well, would you go out with me?"

"I'd love too." She replied.

* * *

Well? How was it? I'd be very happy to hear your opinion so if you could spare a few moments, please do leave a love letter, aka a review.

Thanks a bunch!

_03_


End file.
